A Division of Zero
by Leonahari
Summary: Just when Ed and Al stop believing in the fairness of equivalent exchange, fate throws them a curve ball and Envy's in the outfeild. Pairings later.
1. Aurora Leigh

**leonahari doesn't own FMA. **

**The name "Aurora Leigh" is actually a title from Elizabeth B. Browning's novel-poem _Aurora Leigh. _I don't own that either, sadly.**

**Summary: Just when Ed and Al stop believing in the fairness of equivalent exchange, fate throws them a curve ball......  
**

**Chapter 1: Aurora Leigh**

_Dear Diary,_

_The stupid asshole cheated on me! I'm so upset right now! In the beginning it was great. I had never felt that way before for any other guy. He was gorgeous too… Wow, I thought I had won the lottery, but I guess what they say is right: things are too good to be true. _

_My father doesn't know yet. I'm scared to tell him. _

_Anyways, I feel numb right now. Empty. Like a chunk of me was torn out of my chest and stolen away. I guess the attachment is normal. He was my first after all. Maybe he just didn't want to deal with the 'baby-bird syndrome'? I wasn't that needy, was I?_

_It doesn't matter. We're over and I'm going to have to get over it. I feel stupid for trusting him, but what can I do? Man, I have to get a life…_

_---_

I grew up under the firm rule of my father, who by tradition, grew up under the same guidance of his father. My family has a rather fruitful historical background, much of which I would prefer not to talk about right now. My grandfather, in dealing with his personal insecurities as a result of the war, raised my father in a somewhat Ishbalan manner (no pun intended). In doing so, my father, in turn, raise me in a similar fashion.

I am rather embarrassed to say that the result of my unfortunate lineage, that I had been mercilessly thrust into, resulted in extremely bad taste in men.

You see, a prince in shining armor desires a damsel in distress not a hard-headed, Ishbalan woman with a trucker's appetite. I am not saying I have no class at all. I'm simply stating that I was raised to be me, take all the good and bad that come with it. Sure, I would love to have the advantage of catching the eye of the famous Edward Elric with the sparkling chest. However, my luck just isn't that good and because of my I-don't-give-a-shit attitude I always seem to attract the wrong type of attention. Enough said on the matter.

Hopefully, I don't have to state for the third time that I'm Ishbalan. It gets a little redundant and right now I'm not in the mood. Actually, I had been miserable all week. It's been a week since I found out about my boyfriend's pet and to tell you the truth it took me an entire week to build up the guts to write it down on paper. Putting something in writing is solid, you see. If I was doubtful of his actions I would not write them in fear that he would be able to read it or that I would read it years from now. I could not have a reminder like that burning in the back of my mind. It would be like a trump card to use when we fought over stupid things. I didn't need that, neither of us did.

At the moment, my life drama was not nearly enough to worry about compared to what the colony had been through in the last decade. We were still fighting through the years to keep our people strong. I was sixteen and lived with the colony on the edge of central. The great canyon near the waters edge provided us with a protective geological maze no tanks could break through. The river had once run through it centuries ago. The water had carved its own designs through the towered rock surface, but most of all had created unique worm holes big enough for the average human to slide through. These paths were basically crevasses between the stone, but they spiraled in and out of each other. If you didn't know your way through them, you could easily loose yourself for hours, maybe days.

The military had never tried to find us here, but once or twice I saw the man they called Scar take refuge at Rio and Rick's grandpa's place. I was a little on edge about them caring for him. He is a murderer after all, but their loyalty to him as an Ishbalan is unbreakable.

I threw my diary across the room and it landed with a thud near the opposite wall. I'm nervous about a lot of things right now. I rested my head in my hands and stare off at the wall of the tent and the shadows beyond it. If my skin wasn't so dark, I mused, I would probably seem pale with fear. If Ishbalah knew what I was feeling He would probably send a punishment my way, but I couldn't help my anxiety.

Unlike my people, who cast their worries aside in the name of our God, I couldn't help but fidget every time news from the military was uttered. Gossip was popular and spread like wild fire around here. If the military pondered another raid of the desert in search of us, the news would hit home faster than a missile and we would be gone by dusk.

I balled my fists. I hated living like that. Always on the run from something. At least Scar takes action. Not that I would actually go as far as become a murderer for the people, but I would definitely stand and fight. What do I have to live for now? I'm sixteen and not married. On top of that, I've been _used_ by a man who had asked for my hand and then fooled around on me. Loss of virtue is not taken lightly in our colony. That's why dad doesn't know yet. He could condemn me or, worse, dishonor me before the people here d. Either way, he'll find out sooner or later and I'll deal with it when the time comes.

I sat up straight just as my father pushed the tent fold aside to step in. He smiled at me and I gave him the best I could manage at the moment.

"Writing in your journal again?" he noticed the small brown book strewn on the floor. I blushed deeply and stood to get it. I fixed the bent pages and shoved it away under my mattress.

"You've been in here for a while," he said, "Why don't you go see what Rick and Rio are up to?"

I didn't want him to think anything was wrong so I took his advice and stood. I'm just glad he didn't suggest that I go see Sean. Dad held the flap open for me as I passed him. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head as I walked away. So much for keeping his suspicions low.

Rick and Rio sat on the dock with their fishing rods in hand. They had been fishing for their grandpa ever since Scar arrived in the village again. Rio dangled his feet in the water and splashed up at sunset. I didn't think that helped him catch any fish, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. I was surprised that Rick hadn't scolded his brother for it yet. He seemed preoccupied with something. His deep red eyes were fogged over in thought.

Rio spotted me on the end of the dock and waved. "Hey, it's Aurora, brother. Come and help us catch some big ones!"

I smiled and sat on the end with them, but I kept my feet as far from the surface of the water as possible. The lake was unsettled today, but there was no wind. It rippled in and out of the dark silhouette as the sun faded below the sand. The air wasn't cool yet, but I could feel it creeping up around the canyon cliffs, deep within the shadows dark and damp places. Rick still hadn't said anything to me and I wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.

I poked him and waved to get his attention.

"Hey, Aurora," he said somberly, "How are you feeling today?"

I shrugged. Fine would have been a lie. I was still sore on the inside. I didn't want to think about my losses. I was still building up the courage to face my father. Rick seemed to understand all my thoughts because he smiled at me kindly. His eyes warmed up and the haze that had been there a few minutes before disappeared.

"I'm glad your healing," he said, "Don't worry. We haven't told anyone about what happened. That's your choice to make, but we're always here if you need us."

"Of course, and my brother and I will make sure you don't get hurt again, right brother?" Rio piped up.

"Right," Rick promised. I smiled at them both, glad to have such loyalty close at hand. Rick and Rio had been my friends all my life. I was there for them when they lost their mother in the Ishbalan rebellion and they were there for me when I lost mine. Though I couldn't give them much guidance or comfort them with words, I was an ear for them whenever they needed it.

"So, that guy's still here. Grandpa's talking with him right now about military stuff," Rick told me. I shivered at the thought of Scar's massive revolt against the State Alchemists. "I don't know what's going to come out of it though. Scar's just going to do whatever he thinks is right. What I don't understand is how he's managed to kill all those people and come back alive?"

"He's got that tattoo on his arm, brother," Rio commented, "He said it was a reminder, but I think it's like his good omen or something."

"Ishbalah should be his omen," Rick replied simply.

"Maybe Ishbalah gave him that tattoo?"

"Who knows," Rick said, "but that's not the point. The point is Scar's been able to get his revenge without getting caught. We should be out there helping him."

"We are helping him," Rio said, "We nursed him back to health remember? And Grandpa's giving him new information."

"Woman's work," Rick spat, "We should be out there fighting too."

I put a hand on his shoulder. Rick always got carried away about things like that. What he and Rio didn't realize was that they were all their Grandpa had left. They had to look after him before they looked after the rest of the tribe. If they got caught by the military helping Scar, then I don't know what their Grandpa would do without them. Probably walk right into military headquarters and start shooting. He was a little off his rocker sometimes.

"Aurora, it's nice to see you here. Have you caught anything good?" Rick and Rio's Grandpa slowly made his way to the end of the dock with his hands clasped behind his back. He wore his usual muzzled smile and gazed at us with kindly eyes.

I wondered if his question had a double-meaning, but I only smiled and shook my head. Hopefully, it didn't.

Behind Grandpa, however, my eyes landed on the man they called Scar. He trailed in the elders shadow with a deep frown. I could tell immediately why they gave him his name. I giant X was burned across his dark forehead. It looked like it had been painful and I wondered idly how he came to receive it. I remembered what Rio had said about the tattoo on his arm and looked down, but Scar was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and I couldn't see a thing.

"Rick, could you please show Scar back to central? He doesn't yet know the paths through the canyon," Grandpa said with a permanent smile.

Rick groaned, "Pfft, fine."

I didn't understand his impatience with Scar, but I was sure I would find out soon enough. I watched Rick stand up and abandon his fishing rod on the dock. Rio too jumped up and followed him away. I suddenly realized that I was going to be left alone and I didn't want that. If Rick and Rio left I would be forced back into my shell of self-doubt and remorse over the last week's happenings. Eagerly, I stood and followed them.

"I don't need an escort," Scar was stubbornly refuting when I caught up to them at the village exit. Rick chose the exit and I realized that he led Scar a different way every time. No wonder the poor outsider didn't remember the path; it changed each time he walked through it! I held back a laugh. It was a bit entertaining, and I knew Rick didn't trust outsiders even if they were apart of our people. He held the same belief I did: skin didn't matter, strangers are all the same. You just had to be careful around people these days.

"Sure you don't," Rick said, sarcastically, "but my brother and I want to go into the city for a bit."

I caught my breath. What? But it's so dangerous! What could he be thinking? If they were caught…

Scar seemed to have read my thoughts. "It's too dangerous," he said, "take me to Central and go back to the village."

"Hey, you're not our parent. We've been in Central loads of times and we're always careful. We've never been caught before," Rick stated.

"There's a time and place for everything. If you're caught, you jeopardize the entire colony's safety," Scar said.

"You know, he's got a point brother," Rio mumbled.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side here!" Rick snapped.

I placed my hand between his shoulder blades to calm him down. It seemed to work, but he still didn't take notice of me. Instead he balled his fists and continued on.

There was a point of the trail where all the paths met and the remanding river at the bottom of the canyon curved to meet it below a straight drop. This part of the canyon and beyond it was the gate to Central and the last half of the passage was basic. Rick always let Scar leave us at this point before we turned back toward the village. It was safer than entering into the direct boarder of Central.

Scar didn't even stop to tell us goodbye. He simply carried on through to the other side of the path without looking back. Rick kicked at the sand angrily. I knew he wanted to go to Central, but what for? Did he perhaps enjoy the thrill?

"Brother, what's wrong? How come you want to go to Central so badly?" Rio asked.

Rick was staring off into the path with narrowed eyes. At first I didn't think he was going to answer at all. He looked like he would suddenly dash off towards Central and leave us standing there. I braced myself for that to happen. I would run after and stop him if I had to.

"You can relax, Aurora," Rick assured me, "I just wanted to grab a newspaper. You know Grandpa always likes to read up on the military findings."

"Oh," Rio dropped his eyes to the sand. I shivered. The sun had left the sky bathed in an orange glow, but the shadows in the canyon were growing dense and dark. The cold was on my skin now like a layer of dew on freshly cut grass. I wanted to turn back. Central terrified me. I could sense eyes on my back every time I took a trip there for food. Even though I always took care to cover my eyes and skin, it was like the people of Central _knew_ I was Ishbalan. I could feel their hate for me every time I ventured there. It was suffocating. It acted like a rope around my neck that tightened with every step I took until I had crossed the barrier that separated Central with the desert.

"Well, I guess if it's just that we could go," Rio said to my horror. I frantically shook my head in protest.

"If you want to go back to the village, Aurora, you can," Rick said, sharply. His tone cut through me and I shook my head. If I returned to the village alone it could get them in trouble. The adults would know they went into the city.

Rick ignored my silent protests and continued toward the other path. In my frustration, I threw my hands up and a giant boulder tumbled and blocked the path. Dust billowed out and we turned our heads the other way and closed our eyes against the sand. When it finally dispersed, I saw that Rick was standing before me with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"You almost killed me," he snapped, "Move it, Aurora, and let me through."

"You're going to have to move it eventually," Rio said.

I knew he was right. Our people needed to bring more provisions from the city tomorrow morning, and if our only route to the city was blocked they wouldn't be able to leave. I waved my hand and the bolder rolled aside and off the edge of the cliff. It thundered to the bottom, kicking up dust and knocking off tips of rock as it went, until it finally crashed into the river. Rick was still glaring at me, but I refused to meet his eyes.

"Oh, and I thought Grandpa told you to stop using your alchemy? You know it's forbidden. You better go and pray to Ishbalah for His forgiveness," Rick said, angrily.

It wasn't alchemy. He didn't understand. Nobody did.

I still couldn't face him. Whatever I could do with my hands, I knew the power left others at a major disadvantage and I was wrong to use it. I balled my fists. Nobody understood that what it was had nothing to do with alchemy. Alchemy changes God's form into something completely different by using the elements derived from the object. My ability simply moves things. I don't _change _things. There was a huge difference, and it was unfair for my power to be forbidden as well.

"We're going to Central, Aurora," Rick said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You better start getting back to the village or your dad will worry."

I narrowed my gaze stubbornly, but didn't move a foot. Rick and Rio, however, turned their backs on me and left through the opened path. I stood there for a little while longer just listening to their fading footsteps. I wondered if I would ever see them again. If they were caught they could be killed. But I knew, that's not how the military worked. If Rick and Rio were ever caught, they would be tortured until one of them broke down and told the officers where the village was located. Then, they would die along with the rest of our people.

I bore my teeth. And my scars.

How could I turn back now when I knew there was a chance they would get caught? I would have to go with them and bring them back. As Ishabah's child, I was responsible for helping my people, and Rick and Rio were like my brothers.

I tore after them and wound my way through the path of rock towards Central. Rick's words echoed in my mind like a constant reminder. '_I just wanted to get a newspaper…_' '_You better start heading back or your dad will worry_' '_We should be allowed to fight too!'_

That's when I realized what Rick was really going to Central to do. He was going to help Scar even if Scar didn't want help. He was going to put him and his brother at risk to prove himself a man. That's why he'd sent me back to the village. I gritted my teeth together in frustration. I should have caught that sooner. Now I'd have to find them in Central, and I didn't even have my sunglasses with me.

The sky was completely dark now and the heat of the desert faded quickly. My skin was rippled with bumps and I walked with my arms around my body. I entered Central through what Ishbalan's called 'The Back Door' of the city. It was a narrow ally way between two brick buildings in the older district of town. I was thankful the shadows hid my face as I walked and I was careful to look up only when I needed to. The streetlights in the old areas were dull or burnt out.

I walked between the buildings and coward in ally ways whenever I noticed someone approach my side of the street. I still couldn't find Rick or Rio anywhere and the corner store they usually picked the paper from was closed. That only confirmed my assumption of their trip into the city.

A street light flickered overhead. I would reach the main city center soon enough and then I would be uncomfortably close the military headquarters. I followed my gut feeling, and it told me that Rick and Rio would have headed towards it. So, reluctantly, I followed their invisible footprints until I reached a busy street corner. Headlights brightened the street even more and I couldn't help but watch my feet as I walked. People were lingering on the sidewalks in groups here. If danger was a game, I was in a red hot region.

A man in a blue uniform suddenly stormed by me muttering furiously. "Can't keep track of them no matter what I do," he was saying. I started and ducked behind a poster marked for the restaurant just ahead of me. I froze and watched him disappear around a corner. I sighed in relief. I would stay here until I was sure he was long gone.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I about jumped out of my skin. I spun around but kept my eyes down. My heart was beating so loud I thought he might hear it. He was wearing fabulously polished shoes and a white apron. He held a menu in his hand. I calmed down. He was no threat to me, but I still didn't look him in the eyes. It might be a trap. "Do you have a reservation?"

Hastily, I shook my head, turned and walked away. That was a close call. I balled my fists at the thought of Rick and Rio running through the streets after Scar while I chased after them. Foolish boys! Do they realize how much danger they're getting themselves into?

I had a stroke of luck as I turned onto the next street over. It was pretty much deserted and the man in uniform was nowhere to be seen. I let out the breath I was holding and relaxed a bit. I wouldn't have to stare at the ground anymore. Nobody was here.

The stars were big tonight, but I couldn't see them with all the city lights. In the desert they were huge and bright, and they had a strange but beautiful color to them. When they shone, the desert was transformed green like a grassy meadow.

Something moved at the end of the street. The lamp above that area was burnt out. I froze to see if it was something I should fear. The business of the last street could not be heard here. It was quiet, but something was there. I moved towards the wall of the building. There was nothing for me to hide behind if something did appear. I took a deep breath and rooted myself firmly in place. If I had to, Ishbala forgive me, I would use my ability to protect myself and the colony.

There was no more movement and I started to think it was a trick of the eye. The street was dim after all, and a lamp flickered behind me, casting movement in the shadows. I wrapped my arms around me tighter and carried on. I took every step with caution now. I had let my mind drift, but it wouldn't happen again. I could have gotten myself killed thinking about the stars.

I approached the ally where I had seen it and pressed my back against the brick. I peeked around the corner to find the darkness dense and cold. My eyes widened when I noticed something knelt on the ground. It was the shape of a human, but it was too large to be a human. I watched it for a while and it didn't move. When I felt brave enough, I entered the ally and realized with a start that it was a very large suit of armor.

I really couldn't believe my eyes. A solid metal suit just sitting there and nobody had stolen it yet? It was probably worth a fortune. I approached it cautiously. Maybe there was someone inside sleeping. I could swear I had seen something move when I was back at the end of the street.

I took a breath and placed my hands on the helmet piece, ready to lift it off. It was heavier than it looked, but I was hesitating. What if there was someone in there? I would risk being seen if they woke up. I swallowed. Maybe I should just turn around and leave it. Another voice told me that if it was empty I would be able to sell it for a hot price. I listened to the second voice.

I lifted off the helmet and peered inside. With a jolt of relief I saw that it was in fact empty. Well, that wasn't so bad. Maybe I could wear it back to the colony and nobody would know I was an Ishbalan in this suit.

"Uh, excuse me?" For the second time that night I almost jumped out of my skin. I looked around hastily, but no one was there. "Down here," it said again.

Wait. The voice was coming from the armor. I looked down at the empty suit and blinked. Was I going insane?

"Could you please give my head back?"

What? The armor is talking to me? In my confusion, I stumbled back and tripped over something. I fell on my back, my arms spread-eagle and my hand still clasped tightly onto the helmet. My breath was stolen from my chest and I heaved in pain. The hard cement had bruised the back of my head. I ached all over.

"Are you okay?" the suit of armor asked kindly. I sat up and rubbed my skull.

"How did you trip over me? I'm not _that _small!" another voice shocked me.

"Brother, calm down."

I looked up to find the thing I had tripped over had actually been a person. I hadn't seen him standing there. It was too dark. Now I could feel both of their eyes on me. My mind was telling me to run, but my body wouldn't move. I cursed at myself. Aurora, I thought, get up and run!

"Could I please have my head back?"

The other person came towards me a few steps and my eyes widened a little more. My blood had run cold. This was it, I thought, I'm a goner. Rick and Rio better be happy now. It was their entire fault. Now the colony will have to move again and I'm going to die.

The street lamp suddenly came to life and lit up the ally way. I blinked the dark spots out of my eyes and noticed the person before me. He was actually very short for a boy. He had matching golden hair and eyes. He wore a bright red straight jacket over top of a black vest and matching pants, and a frown. Behind him the armor, headless and empty, was moving. It stood up and towered over the other.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the armor said. The boy in the red coat smirked.

"Yeah, Al, everyone sees an empty talking suit of armor everyday," he said sarcastically.

I was still frozen as I gazed up at them in terror. My mind screamed at me to run, but I couldn't move a muscle.

"Wait," the armor said, "your eyes."

I held my breath. He knows I'm Ishbalan? Not good!

"Are you from Ishbal?" the armor asked. There was no hint of anger or hatred in the words, but I could sense the tension in the air. My eyes graced over the shorter boy. He was standing with a hand on his hip. A calm look was in his eyes. I didn't understand. Shouldn't they hate me? Where are the stones? The torches? The rotten vegetables?

Something flashed in the light of the street lamp and my eyes landed on a chain at the shorter boy's belt. My heart stopped. They were apart of the state. A State Alchemist.

Without thinking, I stood and bolted away from them. I was thankful my legs were finally responding to my will.

"Hey, come back!" yelled the armor.

"Give my brother's head back!" yelled the other.

I didn't stop. I could hear them running after me. The empty armor was running after me! This is insane, I thought. My heart pounded in my throat. I gasped and turned a corner and ran into something very solid. I fell to the ground for the second time that night and dropped the helmet. It rolled away and someone picked it up.

"Stand aside," said a familiar voice. I looked up to see Scar standing in front of me, rolling up his sleeves. It was the first time I was actually happy to see him. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and he handed me the helmet. I noticed his tattoo this time. It was shocking, but unusually beautiful. Ornate black lines curved boldly through his brown skin in a form unknown to me.

"That helmet belongs to Al!" the short brother shouted and came to a stop before us both. The headless armor clanked along behind him. I was still in shock. How could it move without anyone to move it? Was it magic? Was it alchemy? It's got to be alchemy, I thought. The short one called the armor Al and brother. A soul attachment? I pondered.

"Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric," Scar said.

"Yeah, that's me. How'd you know my name?" the short one named Edward asked.

Full Metal? I caught the name in my memory. I had read something about the liberation of Lior the last time I was in Central. Edward and his brother were famous around these parts, I'd read. But, they had never caused suffering. I glanced back up at Scar in confusion. Why was he hunting Full Metal if he hadn't done anything wrong?

"Aurora, go," Scar suddenly muttered to me. I stumbled to my feet and held the helmet close to my body. I moved away from them, but I couldn't help but think I should interfere. Was Scar going to kill them?

"Give Al's head back!" Ed shouted at me.

Scar turned to me too. "Go!" He growled. I gasped in terror. He was scary when he was mad. Without a second thought, I spun on my heel and took off down the street. I didn't want to think what Scar was going to do to that boy and his…brother.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_The fire wouldn't stop burning. Around us I could hear the tell-tale whistle of bombs being dropped. Gunfire rung out in random spurts as soldiers, long forgotten their rule, ran wild throughout the streets of Ishbal. The crumbling remains of our family home lie in ruins under our weakened bodies. Screams rose up and died down as soon as they were pitched. There was a warm sweetness in my mouth and a hot pain in my shoulder. I held my brother fast to me, crying and whispering sweet lullabies in our mother's tongue…_

"There she is!" someone shouted. I snapped into reality in time to feel a blunt pain at the back of my head. After that, I knew nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I've wanted to write a FMA fic for a while, but I bounced ideas around for the last month and a half before I actually came up with something solid. I hope you like it. The next update will be soon. Please read and review. **


	2. Interrogation

**Chapter 2: Interrogation **

_Dear Diary, _

_How many times do I have to explain to people that my power is not alchemy? Talk about narrow minded. Ever since moved that boulder to bare Rick and Rio's path from Central the two refuse to look at me. It's like I don't even exist apart from the occasional nonchalant questions from day to day. _

_Days like that make me think about leaving the colony altogether. How can I be understood in a culture that cannot and will not work to understand me? Not to mention my inability to speak doesn't make things any better for me. Ever since Central I've felt more and more out of place with the Ishbalans and I'm wondering if I should just leave. I do have powers after all. Maybe I could start traveling and do some freelance work for a change? _

_I don't know anymore. I'll think about it._

* * *

I came to with my hands chained to a metal table before me. The rest of the room was in shadow. I could tell someone was sitting in a chair across from me because he moved and cleared his throat as I looked up. The little room was hot and stuffy. I could feel the sweat beading on my skin like morning dew. I saw the man sitting in front of me looked uncomfortable too. He had dark brown hair, and black-framed glasses covered his stunningly green eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest and I couldn't help but shrink under his studious gaze.

Yet, no matter how long I stared back at him, I didn't feel scared. Maybe it hadn't hit me yet, but all this time I had been told by the colony how terrible the military is and here sat an officer before me with a friendly grin and intelligent eyes. I was sure it was a trick at first, but then the man unfolded his arms and leaned in towards me with the same gentle gaze as before.

"So," he said, "You're the little stray Scar was protecting."

What? Protecting? They must be confused. Scar doesn't protect anyone but himself. If he even cared about the colony, he would never have come to us to help him. He was a dangerous man with a strong self-interest. I just happened to be in his way.

At my non-response, the officer said, "Anyhow, Scar got away from us and left one of our state alchemists with a hole in his brain. We don't have any leads so whatever you have for us would be useful."

I simply stared at him. It wasn't like I would tell the military anything in first place. My personal dislike for Scar was of lesser value than the ethics of Ishbalah, and Ishbalan morality includes protecting our own kind no matter what the cost. They could go ahead and hand me a piece of paper and a pen, all I would do is draw squares.

The officer seemed to realize this. "You're not going to talk are you?"

I considered the irony in his question and couldn't help but grin. The officer frowned at my response and leaned back in his chair. His face left the light of the lamp above us and was cast into shadow. I was disappointed now that I couldn't read his face or see his eyes. He had placed me in a rather helpless situation.

Then, my mind wandered to the alchemist Scar had silenced. Had it been that blonde boy? He was the only state alchemist I had seen there, unless… that suit of armor… it had been empty. But how? I shook my head to clear it and found that the officer responded to my action.

"Look," he said, gently, "I'm not going to hurt you. All I want is an answer. After that I'll release you and you can go back to wherever it is you came from, no strings attached. I won't order anyone to follow you either, if that's what your afraid of."

He was a tough one to read. I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. He leaned back into the light and his eyes sparkled with genuine interest. I decided then I would have to give him the benefit of the doubt and with the handcuffs on I tried to gesture to my throat. Without the use of sign language, which I never cared to learn, it was hard to tell someone anything.

But the officer was attentive and he watched me with a keen gaze. After a few moments, he seemed to sigh. His lip twitched upward and his eyes closed. I felt confident after that that he understood I was a mute. I felt relieved. Perhaps now he would release me and let me find my way back to the colony.

The officer looked up at me and smiled, "Well, now, I wasn't expecting that."

Abruptly he pulled out a pad of paper and pen from his inside pocket and slid them over the surface of the table toward me. As I stared at the blank page my heart sunk.

"Now, all you need to do is retell what happened out there," the officer said. He seemed confident that I would write something, but he had another thing coming. I wasn't about to play pawn to the military. Scar was one of Ishbalah's children and I would be condemned for giving him away. If I could have crossed my arms I would have, but my frown was enough to convince the officer across from me of my stubbornness.

"Look, you're only prolonging this. I don't want to have to put you in a cell, but I could. To be quite honest, I don't have all the time in the world, but if I place you under watch you could be there for a long time. It's up to you how you want this to end," he said with an edge of agitation.

My heart slipped lower. A cell? I dragged my gaze to meet with his and he didn't seem to be lying about that. Great, I thought, now what am I going to do?

* * *

"Don't tell me you lost sight of him, Lust! You and Gluttony were supposed to be keeping an eye on that brat and his tin-can brother!"

Lust leaned back against the cold steel of a warehouse wall with a small frown. She had been watching those boys for days now and nothing seemed to be going on. For a moment, she let her guard down and they had slipped from under nose, but she wasn't about to admit that to Envy. The last thing she needed now was the spiky-haired homunculus breathing down her neck. Beside her, Gluttony drooled, a finger stuck absently in his mouth, as he stared up at Envy with carelessness.

Lust finally looked up at Envy, who was conveniently disguised as a low-ranking officer with flaming red hair and freckles. If she didn't know better the pubescent voice, which Envy had seemed to take on with this form, would have caught her off guard, but one careful look at the fake officers eyes was enough to ground her certainty. Those eyes could never belong to a young boy.

"They haven't made any progress and I'm starting to wonder if we should be tailing them at all," Lust replied, "Besides, there are plenty of other alchemists out there with their eyes on the stone. Ones who would be easier to manipulate."

"So, you made that decision on your own, did you? Don't forget our master ordered us to keep an eye on that bastard's son!" Envy snapped, "She doesn't care what you think. You're not the one who's supposed to make those kinds of decisions."

Ever since Lust had asked Envy about whether he wondered from time to time about their origin and life after death, Envy had been on Lust about every little thing. Lust knew Envy could practically smell her disloyalty starting to boil and seep through her skin. With each passing day Lust's curiosity of her past grew stronger. She could no longer deny the fact that she once lived with the same face somewhere. Maybe she had been married, or had children? Questions like these swarmed her mind like an infection and only tormented her more with time. She could no longer ignore her hunger for answers, and Envy seemed to be the only one not sharing her sympathy.

Envy was undaunted by Lust's non-response. "You're lucky I saw the full metal idiot get dragged into headquarters or we would have to search for them, and you would be the one to answer to our master."

"Don't blame me because you lost sight of the scarred man, Envy," Lust countered, "Besides, the boys are the real reason our master sent us out here."

"The Ishbalan has a tattoo on his right arm," Envy mused, "I haven't figured it out yet, but he might actually be doing us a favor. Why don't you tail him and I'll take care of the pipsqueak?"

"You know that's not a good idea," Lust crossed her arms defensively, but Envy didn't seem to take offense.

"I won't kill him, Lust," Envy said, unconvincingly, with a smirk, "I just want the chance to bruise his pretty little face up a bit."

"You know our master said not to lay a hand on the Full Metal boy," Lust reminded him, "Not only that, but Sloth and Pride will know what happened if their prized alchemist ends up in the hospital with unexplainable injuries."

At Lust's last two words, Envy's smirk grew.

Before either of them could say more, a loud explosion rose up from the military headquarters. A billowing cloud of smoke huddled over the southern end of the building. The blast had ripped half the outer wall away. Sirens rang and red strobe lights circled the perimeter while military officials and troops ran about in the confusion.

Lust, Envy and Gluttony simply watched from behind one of the warehouses. Gluttony's eyes darted between one confused troop to the next, drooling. He looked like a child in a candy store. "Lust, can I have one, pleeease?" he asked, but didn't get a response. So, he stood there with the other two homunculi, moping.

"You're handiwork?" Lust asked Envy. As the dust settled they could see how that side of the building had been blown to pieces, but oddly enough, no chunks of the wall were lying anywhere.

"It's like it just vanished into thin air," Lust added, "Alchemy?"

"It's hard to tell," Envy said. He jumped out of hiding and ran into the mass of confused soldiers as just another officer on duty. Lust sighed, "I guess Envy got his way then. We should head Eastward and follow that Ishbalan."

"Will I get to eat him?"

"No, but we'll find a snack for you on the way."

* * *

I hadn't had much time to think and before I knew it I was being dragged down to a cellar on the Southern side of the building. I knew there was no escaping this without giving information on Scar and I was not about to play their game. Ishbalah would punish me severely for using my power, but I had no choice in the matter.

To be honest, I had never used my power consciously before. It had always been when I was in desperation. Sometimes I could yearn to control something and it would happen, but it was always unexpected. Now, I would have to learn fast in order to get out of the militaries control.

When the soldier left me in a six-by-six bared room, I started to panic. Not only did the ash-colored stone walls make the room look smaller, but darkness seemed to be swallowing me hole. I curled my fingers into fists and felt my nails dig uncomfortably into my palms.

If I hadn't followed Rick and Rio into Central this never would have happened and now I'm paying for their stupid decision. How was that fair? I loosened my fists and dragged a hand through my short black hair. I would have to do something about my situation and fast. I went and stood by the bares of the cell and listened for a guard close by.

I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to do to get myself out of here, but I knew that I didn't want to get caught in the act. Some odd feeling, an old sensation, rose up in me. It caught me off guard. It was a feeling I knew I had felt before, but a long time ago. Was it…excitement? Adrenaline? That would make sense, I thought.

I looked down at my hands and turned them palm up. I wore a dark red wrist band on my right to cover an ugly tattoo that have had since I can remember. My father was against anything that resembled an urge against sin and tattoos were one of those temptations.

I looked up at the wall in front of me and tried to think of ways to get out of military headquarters without anyone knowing. Nothing came to me. I started getting anxious. My father was probably in Central right now looking for me. This was not good. First, I taint my virtue and now I put the colony at risk. I believed that bad things came in threes, so what could Ishbalah possibly have in store for me next?

Before I could dream up an answer, I felt my hands twitch and I suddenly knew what I had to do to get out of here.

When the smoke cleared, I found myself standing in the center of a dusty mess. I was just as confused as the rest of the troops rushing around. How had I managed to blow a hole in the side of the main building? I looked up at my handiwork in awe, but I couldn't linger too long. Someone was bound to notice me sooner or later. I should take advantage of this state of confusion.

The dust still hadn't settled completely and I managed to work my way to the edge of the mayhem and escape into the maze of warehouse buildings. There I caught my breath and peeked around for a route or open gate. I didn't know my way around the military's yard and I hoped they hadn't wired the place with booby-traps.

As I glanced around, I felt someone watching me. It was possibly the worst feeling I had ever experienced, and I spun around to find a red-haired soldier staring at me with a small smirk. His expression unnerved me. It was too smug. He didn't look confused like the rest. It was almost like he _knew _it had been me who had blown a hole in through headquarters. All those seconds we stared at each other. He never made a move towards me and I never tore my gaze from him.

When I felt he wasn't going to do anything about me, I turned on my heel and ran. I bolted through the warehouses as fast as my legs could carry me. Within seconds I was at the gate and found myself nestled in a darkened ally way with my back against a cold wall. I panted slightly and wiped sweat from my forehead. I closed my eyes and saw the image of that red-haired teen in my mind. It sent shivers down my spine. Something hadn't been right about him.

"Hey!" The yell made me start. I turned toward the entrance to the ally and saw the short alchemist and his suite of armor running at me. I braced myself, but the blonde boy named Ed called for me, "Don't run! We're not here as the military!"

"Please, wait," the suite of armor said.

I considered. They hadn't tried to hurt me before, but I wondered what would have happened if Scar hadn't have showed up when he did. I decided I was safe as long as I was cautious. I balled my hands into fists and stood defensively just as they came to a stop before me.

"Don't be like that, we're not going to hurt you," the armor said.

"Al's right," Ed panted, "We just want to ask you something." He doubled over to catch his breath. "Wow, you run fast…"

Al, who was unaffected, got straight to the point, "We know you were the one who blew up headquarters. We saw you running from the wreck before Cornel Mustang could get there to clear the mayhem. What we want to know is how you did it. You couldn't have used alchemy for something like that. There are no available resources in headquarters to create an explosion that large. So, will you tell us how you did it?"

"She can't answer, Al," Ed said, finally standing straight, "Hughes said she's a mute. All she can do for us is answer yes and no questions."

I stared at him. Hughes must have been the officer who had interrogated me. Why was he reporting to Ed and Al? Not that I understood military rank in the slightest, but I was under the impression that Ed and Al were state alchemists under the protection of the military. Not the other way around.

"Okay, then, did you use alchemy?" Al asked eagerly. I shook my head. How should I know exactly what I did? I was Ishbalan. I was not expected to be practiced in an art so unnatural let alone understand it.

"That's impossible, unless you had a weapon on you like a bomb. I doubt that though, I'm sure Hughes made sure you were unarmed before you went in for questioning," Ed blurted out impatiently.

My attention was briefly directed at the end of the ally way were an officer ran by holding a firearm. Ed and Al noticed this too, and turned back to me. "We shouldn't worry about this now," Al said, quietly, "I know, why don't you come with us to Dublin? You will be safe there and no one will find you."

My heart dropped as I realized something I hadn't before. I wouldn't be able to go back to the colony for a while. The military was after me and they would be watching all roads in and out of Central. If I led them to the colony I would never forgive myself.

"Yeah, we're on our way to Dublin anyway. You could stay with our teacher there until everything settles down in Central," Ed added.

Dublin? I guess there was no point in avoiding the inevitable. I would have to go and stay somewhere and it may as well be a place other than an ally way. But I still didn't entirely trust Ed and Al yet. Maybe, I could get some information out of them on the ride there that could ground my uncertainty. I nodded in agreement and Ed relaxed a bit.

"Alright, the military will be watching the trains, but if you're with us they won't question you. Besides, only us and Hughes know what you look like, so there's a good chance you won't have any trouble from anyone," Ed said.

* * *

"So, get this, your little escapist is now leaving Central with none other than that full metal pipsqueak. Any idea how you let that one go from under your nose?" Envy mocked with a sneer. He held the receiver up to his ear lightly as he stood in the middle of Central Station disguised as a female traveler.

On the other end of the line, Sloth leaned forward and put her elbows on her desk. She spoke in a low voice. "Envy, you know you can't keep calling me from an insecure line," she warned firmly.

"Don't avoid the question, Sloth," Envy snapped, "I'm going to follow them and see where they end up."

"And Lust?"

"She's on Scar's trail. It won't be long now before she makes contact with him. I did leave her a while ago," Envy said.

"I thought _you_ were supposed to be tailing Scar?" Sloth pointed out, indifferently.

Envy gritted his teeth, "Yeah, well that plan fell through."

"Or you wanted revenge," Sloth replied, coolly, "Remember the warning our master gave us if you lay a hand on Edward?"

_Click!_

Envy slammed the phone down and stepped out of the booth fuming.

"Whoa, cool it, baby!" said stranger who stopped to lean in and check out Envy's feminine disguise, "I hope that was your boyfriend, cause I'm free tonight."

The thought of smashing his head in passed through Envy's mind briefly, but he knew he had to take a much more feminine approach or he would attract too much attention. It wasn't everyday you saw someone get murdered in Central Station by a tiny female in sneakers. So, Envy kicked the man between the legs and walked away without a second thought.

* * *

The train wasn't as crowded as it usually was. I assumed this because Ed rushed to the back and said, "All right our favorite spot is free." I wanted to ask why they liked that spot so much. It looked the same as all the rest. Same booth seats and red fabric, same sized window and, I assumed, same view. Al seemed to sense my curiosity.

"We sit at the back because that way not too many people notice me," Al explained.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you see a guy that size in armor on a hot sunny day like this," Ed smirked and sat down. We followed his lead, as Al grumbled, "It's not my fault I'm this big."

It was about five minutes until the train was scheduled to leave and the car was still half empty. Ed was right, nobody did come and sit near us, and I wondered if it had to do with the spot we chose at all. We did look rather out of place; a large suit of armor, a short state alchemist with a fuse, and an Ishbalan girl. I sighed and glanced sideways out the window.

"Is everything okay?" Al asked me. I must have looked sad or something. I nodded to him and watched a woman at a telephone booth kick a guy between the legs and storm towards the train.

"Ouch, he must have said something to deserve that," Ed commented. Then, he turned his attention to me. "Hey, we still don't know your name."

"Oh, yeah!" Al said, "Just spell it out in the air or something."

I figured Aurora wasn't your usual name. It wasn't likely that either of them would get it with one try and I didn't have the energy to begin the guessing game. I made a gesture with my hand, which I hoped they would understand as "just forget it." As luck would have it, they were watching my hand instead of my arm and Ed made a face, "An 'O'?"

I dropped my hand. They would come to their own conclusion shortly. People always did.

"Just 'O'?" Al mumbled.

Ed thought for a moment. Al was silent. I was a little curious of what they could come up with at this point. I didn't really care what they called me, and as I thought about it, it was probably best they didn't know my real name.

"I know! It's Zero, isn't it?" Al said.

Zero? That was the best they could come up with? I sighed and nodded. It didn't make any difference to me what they called me.

"Zero? What kind of name is that?" Ed mumbled, and got smacked in the back of the head by Al, "Brother, that's not very nice!"

"Hey! What's the big idea, Al? Have you heard of anyone named Zero?" Ed grumbled.

"Well, no, but you can't start worrying about that now, can you? I mean, we've heard a lot of funny names recently like Envy and Lust for example," Al replied.

Envy and Lust? I held back a smirk. I bet those guys got bothered a lot in school. What kind of idiot would name their child Lust? Chastity would have been a better choice. It was odd just thinking about it. I let the smirk surface.

"Yeah, guess you're right," Ed said.

I noticed the woman who had kicked that man in the nuts came and sat in the booth across from us. She was on her own and she looked agitated, probably about what he had said. I felt the need to ask her to come and sit with us, but then again, what kind of comfort could I possibly give? Not only would she recognize my Ishbalan eyes, but I wouldn't be able to _say_ anything to her. Though, I was still curious of what he had said to her, I knew it wasn't my business.

However, Al and Ed, more Al than Ed, seemed to have a different idea. I started to get the feeling that Al was the type who wanted to make everyone happy, and if they looked upset, he would take it upon himself to listen to their problems and try and make it better.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Al asked her, "We saw what happened on the platform."

I noticed the woman took a couple seconds to realize that Al was talking to her. She frowned in a way that made me think she didn't appreciate Al's nosiness.

"Then you should know I'm just fine," she said, sharply. I heard her mumble something under her breath, but I couldn't catch what it was. Then, she resumed gazing out the window and ignored the three of us.

"Pfft, sorry for caring," Ed mumbled and crossed his arms. He too stared away from her and out the window.

Al was undaunted by the woman's cold shoulder. "If you want to come and sit with us you can," he offered, "It's a long ride and it'll go faster if you have someone to talk to."

I watched and waited. The woman turned to Al and looked like she was going to snap, but then her eyes softened. I felt a little relieved, but at the same time I didn't want her sitting with us. I didn't want her to recognize me as an Ishbalan. Al didn't seem to consider this, but Ed looked like he knew why I suddenly shelled up and crossed my arms defensively.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, Al," he whispered.

The woman looked towards Ed and said, "Thanks for the offer." Then she stood and came over to our booth. She was short with long brown hair, and her eyes were so blue they almost had a hint of violet in them.

The only empty seat was next to me and I didn't look at her as she sat down. I felt her glance around at us, but I was staring out the window. I could feel her eyes land on me and stay their like piercing drill bits in the back of my head.

"Don't worry about Zero," Al said, calmly, "She's just a bit shy."

"Zero? That's an odd name, but I like it," the woman said, "So, where are you boys headed?"

I noticed she included Al when she referred to them as boys, but I seemed to be the only one who noticed. I kept my eyes focused out the window. Absently I wondered if Ed and Al's teacher would care about my lineage.

"To Dublin, you?" Al replied. Ed seemed to have grown bored of their conversation and joined me in watching the landscape pass by.

"I'm getting off at Dublin, but I'm actually headed further South," the woman replied.

This seemed to catch Ed's attention. "That's odd," he said, "There's not much South of Dublin."

"My…grandmother lives on the edge of town."

"Oh, I see." Ed went back to looking out the window.

There was a moment of silence where everyone stared off into another world. I could still feel the eyes of the woman on the back of my head and I wondered what she could possibly be thinking. Maybe she thought I was rude for not even turning and acknowledging her. I sighed, I had four hours left of this ride and I couldn't just keep ignoring her for that length of time. Besides, we were far from my colony by now and there was nothing that I could do out here to put them in danger.

I turned away from the window and stared forward at Edward, who seemed to be drifting off. His eyes closed just momentarily and fluttered open again. I looked at Al, who was staring over our heads at the seats behind us for no apparent reason. He seemed bored.

"I know," he suddenly said, "Why don't we play a card game? Brother, you still have that deck of cards right?"

Ed started away and pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket. "Yeah," he mumbled. Before I could realize what Al was doing, a table suddenly appeared between the two seats. Both me and the woman were surprised. I sat deeply in my seat. If Ishbalah could see me now…

"Was that alchemy? So, you two boys are alchemists?" the woman asked in awe.

"Not just any alchemist," Ed smirked, "I'm a state alchemist. They call me Full Metal."

"Really?" the woman gasped. I thought she was being a little melodramatic, but Ed seemed to enjoy the attention. "Wow, I can't believe I'm sitting here with none other than the Full Metal Alchemist and his brother and…"

She looked at me and our eyes met. My heart sunk as she realized just who I was and where I was from, but her face didn't sneer or grow cold. In fact, she smiled. It took me a little by surprise.

"So, you're from Ishbal?" she asked, looking curiously into my eyes. I nodded.

"Her name is Zero and she can't speak. So, don't think she's just being rude," Al said, as Ed started to deal the cards. I took this moment to snatch mine up to distract the topic from myself. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier," the woman said, and she turned to Ed and Al, "So, is she also an alchemist?"

I shook my head. I felt a little awkward when the topic was on me. My answer received an odd response from the woman, as if it disappointed her to know I was just a regular bystander with red eyes. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be. Your religion doesn't allow it, right?" she asked. This was another question I would prefer to burry.

I shrugged it off, but the woman wouldn't shut up. "So, that's odd to find an Ishbalan and alchemists getting along. You must be old friends."

Ed seemed to sense my growing anxiety. "It's a long story, okay?" he said with an edge. The woman only stared at him with a frown. At first I thought she was going to jump across the table and slap him or something, but instead, she picked up her hand of cards and fell silent.

"So, what are we playing?" Al asked hesitantly.

"I've dealt each of us five cards. We'll play poker for now and if we get bored of that we can play something else," Ed replied, "Do both of you know how to play?"

The woman and I both nodded. "Good, then I don't have to explain it," Ed said.

We played in silence. Every once and a while I would feel the woman's eyes on me, but this time I knew they were only curious. It was a bit of a relief. I dropped two terrible cards, picked up two other terrible cards and sighed. I never had the best of luck.

"You have a bad poker face," the woman commented to me under her breath. I blushed a bit and looked down at my cards. It was a loosing hand. I saw no point in hiding that fact.

We played our cards and as luck would have it Ed won. Al glanced over at him and I was pretty sure he was checking for cards in his lap or something. "Ha!" Ed exclaimed, "Won again. You guys just can't beat me."

"Don't you get bored of winning, Brother?" Al asked somberly.

"Of course, there's no challenge. Let's play something else," Ed said.

Beside me the woman was frowning again. She slid her cards across the table so that Ed could collect them. I noticed she was holding her other hand in a fist, but it was in her lap under the table. I wondered what had gotten her so worked up. Was she just a bad looser?

I decided I didn't want to play anymore and put my hands up to Ed, who seemed to understand my gesture and didn't deal me any cards. I watched the landscape pass by through the window and wondered how much longer it would be until we arrived in Dublin.

* * *

Leonahari: Hope you like it so far. Out of all the FMA characters I think Envy's the hardest to write. As for the easiest: it's got to be Al. Cheers!


End file.
